Another Normal Day
by poweredtoenail
Summary: Chapter 2: A day at the beach.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a oneshot that I wrote during my attempt at the 100 hundred themes. Enjoy.**

Meiko and Lily scratched their heads in unison, trying to solve puzzle before them. That day the Kagamine twins challenged each other to a game of Twister, in the process they roped in Gumi, Miku, Kaito, and Miki. Now neither Meiko nor Lily could tell where one Vocaloid began and another ended.

"This leg should move up," Lily pointed at the mass.

"Ow, ow, ow." Len cried out."

"Maybe this hand needs to move that way," Lily pointed again.

"Hey, guys watch what you're touching." Miki yelped.

Hearing the commotion, Hachune Miku and Tako Luka settled on the couch with a bag of popcorn. In the kitchen, Teto and Ted had set up a betting pool. Teto stood on the dining table yelling out bets and odds, behind her Ted wrote everything down on a chalkboard. A TV screen above them showed the action in the living room. They took bets from Gakupo, Iroha, Haku, Neru, Gender-bents and anyone else who wanted in. Back in the living room Lily got an idea, a possibly lethal idea but an idea nonetheless.

"Maybe we should call..."

"NO!" Meiko cut off the blonde.

"She spends all her time doing those mind puzzles, maybe..."

"No," Meiko cut her off again, "maybe we should just dig our own graves."

"But..."

"Just no," Meiko cut Lily off once again, "She's taking her bath right now and I enjoy the use of my legs."

Lily put her foot down, "I'll get her myself than."

"Your funeral."

At this, the kitchen exploded with a new round of bets. Ted could barely keep up. Lily ran up the stairs. Teto flew up the steps with a video camera hooked up to the screen in the kitchen. Hachune and Tako Luka also followed and set up a lawn chair down the hall from the bathroom. The blonde lightly tapped on the door when a bar of soap smashed a hole through the door almost taking Lily's head with it.

"Uh..." Lily felt terrified.

"Go away," this time a shampoo bottle flew though the door, nearly taking Lily leg.

"Uh..."

"What is it?" an irate Luka called through the door.

"Uh..." Lily tried to form a cohesive sentence, "There's... something downstairs that needs your... uh... skills."

"And what would that be?" punctuated by a scrub brush spearing the wall behind Lily.

"It's uh... a puzzle. A puzzle we can't solve," the blonde cringed in fear of another hygiene product.

"Fine, It's time for me to get out anyways," From behind the door Lily heard Luka leave the bath and dry off. She came out wearing nothing but a towel. Teto taped her walking down the stairs into the living room where Meiko tried in vain to undo the proverbial Gordian's Knot. Hachune and Tako Luka relocated to top step of the stairs.

Meiko flattened herself against a wall, "Uh, Luka what are you doing down here? I thought you were taking a bath?"

The pinkette ignored her, instead Luka approached the mass than flicked it and the knotted Vocaloids came apart. The jaws of Lily, at the top of the stairs, and Meiko, still against the wall, dropped.

"How did she do that?" they said in unison. Luka just smiled at them than continued to the kitchen. Everyone went silent.

"I would like to place a bet."

"How much on what?" Teto asked, who had returned to standing on the table.

"Hmm," Luka put a delicate finger to her chin, she walked to her private freezer and pulled out a five-foot tuna "I heard some of the bets earlier when I was taking a bath, particularly the one about me coming out naked so I bet that if you all don't clear out in the next five minutes, I'm going to bury some bodies tonight."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. She smiled back than chaos broke. Everyone tried to get out whatever way they could. Some jumped through windows, others tried to make new exits in the walls. Gakupo and Iroha dove though the doorway and ran to their rooms. Neru hopped on Neru's back and rode out the kitchen and through the front door. The Kasanes mysteriously disappeared with everyone's bet money when they saw the tuna. Luka went to a cupboard took out a loaf of bread and a can of tuna. She sat down at the table and made a sandwich as if nothing happened.

**A/N: That's it. I think I'll post some of my other attempts soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this one. I hope you all enjoy it too.**

Luka flipped on her belly resting her head on her hands. From under her hat she watched the beach with an eagle eye. She to her right.

"Come on make that one bigger," Miku said to Meiko.

"You think so?"

"Yeah one's bigger than the other."

"Okay," Meiko packed more sand onto Kaito's chest.

"Let's make 'em as big as Luka's" Miku's eyes glimmered for a moment.

All the while Meiko had Kaito pinned under her leg.

"Let me go." Kaito whined.

"We're not done making you into a mermaid and we still need to take a picture." Miku smiled.

"Pictures?"

"Yeah, we we're going to sell them to your fans," This time Meiko smiled.

Kaito turned silent. Luka decide to turn away from the sorry sight and look to further right where Hachune and Tako Luka built a gigantic sand castle. Tako Luka sat on top, Hachune marched around the castle, holding a spring onion on her shoulder and Gakupo napped in the shade it provided. Luka held back a giggle and turned away from the sight.

Straight ahead something stirred. Gumi watched Rin and Len from a distance. Goggles on and eyes just above water level. _Just stay there a bit longer. _She signaled Miki, who swam across from the Kagamines. Gumi strapped a shark fin to her back and began to swim.

"Uh... Rin did you see that?" Len asked.

"No, why?"

"Oh nothing."

Gumi stayed in their peripheral vision building fear in the twins.

"Maybe we should go back." Len sounded scared.

"Yeah I think so too."

As soon as they turned around to head to shore Gumi jumped out of the water and sprung her trap. Miki and Gumi splashed the twins with all they had.

"Agh..." Rin's mouth filled with water.

"Blrgh... Len gagged.

Rin dove underwater and surfaced behind Gumi and returned the favor. She grabbed Gumi and wrestled her underwater. While Len stood choking on seawater. Miki swam to Gumi's rescue pushing Rin away. Gumi and Miki refocused their attack on Rin easily overtaking her. Luka contemplated running to Rin's rescue but quickly decide not to, so as not to lose her spot on the blanket. She turned her attention to the left where a crowd gathered around a small stage. A banner above said "3rd Annual Sand Sculptor's Cup. Open To All." Teto stood on the stage with a megaphone.

"Come on down everyone. Enter the Sculptor's Cup and win fabulous prizes such as a year's supply of the food of your choice or an island hopping cruise through the pacific or," Teto paused for dramatic effect, "you can take what's behind door number three." The crowd went wild.

Upon hearing of the year's supply of food the Vocaloids and Utau entered the contest, breaking into teams. Next to the stage Ted and Teto started a betting pool. Taking bets on who will win, and who will build what. Soon Teto returned to the stage.

"Please place your final bets with my brother Ted, the pool will be closing in a few minutes. As for the contestants, you will have four hours to create a statue. The winners will be decided by popular vote. The losers will be destroyed ungracefully by Ritsu and Defoko who are standing next to me. Begin." A bell dinged.

**Four hours and much sabotage later...**

"Alright everyone time for showcasing." Ted called through the megaphone.

Luka walked to the first sculpture, Teto and Momo stood in front.

"What is it?" Luka asked.

Teto scrunched up her eyebrows, "What do you mean what is it? It's a baguette. Can't you see it?"

"Oh, now I see it." Luka smiled and quickly walked away._ Looked like a pile of sand to me._ Luka deadpanned when she saw Defoko's sculpture. A six-foot tall angelic visage of herself, complete with dramatic lighting. Next up, Miku, Meiko and Kaito. They built of all things a group of mermaids swimming together. Miku incorporated Kaito into the sculpture by having him as a mermaid. He seemed to be crying while Meiko took pictures of him. Once again Luka had to turn away from the sorry sight. Hauchune and Tako Luka's sculpture made Luka smile. A fifteen-foot tall spring onion with Tako clones surrounding it.

Next, Rin and Len built a sculpture of themselves planting a Kagamine banner in a defeated Miku. Gumi and Miki's sculpture featured a shark circling an unsuspecting swimmer. Miki's physics-defying abilities allowed the shark to 'swim' in a sense. Luka finally approached her own sculpture. She lacked the skills of some of the others but opted for a simpler method of winning. She built a small mound and placed a camping chair on top. She sat down and held a small sign.

**Some time later...**

"Time to count the votes." Teto boomed. She picked up the ballot box and dumped it on a table set up on the stage. She started sorting votes furiously. Everyone watched expectantly. Soon she stood dead center on the stage.

"By an overwhelming margin Luka Megurine has won the 3rd Annual Sculptor's Cup. Thank you all for participating. Have a safe trip home."

Luka approached the stage, "Where's my prize?"

"What prize? I never said anything about a prize."

Ted walked to Teto and whispered in her ear.

"I did say that. Uh. Oh. I think... Bye-Bye..." Teto and Ted attempted to fly away but Luka caught Ted's tail.

"You are not going to stiff me," Luka started to reel him in.

"Help me, Teto!" he yelled.

"Sorry bro. Sometimes you need to sacrifice one to save the whole." Teto flew away.

"TETO!"

"Now give me that cash box," Luka snarled.

"Agh... Stop that doesn't bend that way... Ahh!"

The crowd began to scatter at the sound of breaking bones.

**A/N: What do you think the sign said? For anyone waiting for Gumi, Inventor Extraordinaire the next chapter should be coming later today. If not I'll probably kick myself.**


End file.
